


Just a Thought

by Wordprism



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Superheroes, X Mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordprism/pseuds/Wordprism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott's constant occupation as leader of the X-men causes him to lose himself and break down, a few small thoughts keep him in line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Thought

_He stands on the rocky sand, the salted wind whispering and stinging against his lips as he faces the gentle rolling waves of the lake. He purses his lips a bit tighter at the collapse of every wave, each barely enough to break the silence. Kicking his boots off, he takes a step into the blanket of cool water inching up the sand. As it retreats, he watches the granules suck out from underneath his heels. His gaze then lifts back up, now focusing on the more distant waves building up beyond the surf. When a slightly taller wave crashes, he folds his arms around his torso as if to compensate for the chilled water enveloping the tight leather suit around his ankles._

_He appears lost in thoughts, with the need to forget. Visions of his parents' death in the plane crash replay with graphic reality in his mind, stimulating a wince across his face. He recalls the loss of his loved one, the weight of the world on his shoulders as he leads the fight for his species' survival. Continuing to stand in silence, tears slip down his face from behind his visor as he looks more intensely at the water. "Blue... It's blue," he whispers as if to convince himself. "It's..." his voice trails as he glares at the water, his expression snapping in frustration. "Red!!! IT"S RED. EVERYTHING IS RED!" He falls to his knees into the shallow water, crying out in agony as he clutches his head. He holds himself, closing his eyes as allowing himself to sink into the surf._

_His eyes remain closed as he feels a pair of arms collect him, lifting him gently from the water.  Until Scott opens his eyes, the figure holding him remains unidentifiable. The voice gives it away, though. "Come on Scott," Logan says, dragging him from the reach of the waves._

_Logan looks at Scott, who is dripping wet. He shivers, closing his eyes and lifting up his glasses to wipe them, quickly covering his eyes again.  "I... I'm sorry," he whispers as Logan holds and cradles him, unsure what to do._

_"What happened..." Logan asks, brushing water from Scott's brow._

_"I don't know... just... let me go. I'm fine." Scott slowly stands, reaching for his boots.  Tears haven't quit running down his temple, cheeks, and lips as he heads towards the sandy hills leading back to the institute.  Blinded by a red tinted world and mist glazing his burning eyes, he collapses once again, resting against the grass on the side of the hill. "Please..."_

_Logan tries to reach for Scott, but he shakes his head.  "No, no, it's fine. Please... No."  Scott is unable to accept Logan's help, even though inside, it's the only thing he wants._ Finally, his thoughts allow Logan to pick him up.  _Scott gazes towards Logan almost hopeful, hoping he can meet his eyes behind the visor.  His body loosens and relaxes, tension slipping away as Logan leaves a quick yet lingering kiss on his forehead. He permits his eyes to close, a burning sensation behind his eyelids of tears and optic rays._

 

Scott snaps back to reality.  He looks down the strand of beach and purses his lips tigher than usual, walking up the hill back to the X Mansion.  Perhaps he forgets there are those among him who can read through even his deepest, most protected thoughts. Or perhaps he wishes them to be read.

 


End file.
